Overprotective Boyfriend
by ChaYunwoo
Summary: Ravi yang sangat overprotektif terhadap namjachingunya, Hongbin. N yang terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan Leo. Serta Ken, Hyuk, dan Leo yang berusaha merebut Hongbin dan Ravi... VIXX, RaBin, Neo, KenBin, NBin, HyukBin, LeoBin...
1. Prolog

**OVERPROTECTIVE BOYFRIEND**

**.**

**Cast:**

**Ravi VIXX**

**Hongbin VIXX**

**N VIXX**

**Leo VIXX**

other cast akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita

.

**.**

**PROLOG**

.

"N hyung, aku titip Binnie sebentar, jaga dia baik-baik ne, jangan sampai ada namja lain yang mendekati atau bahkan menyentuhnya," pesan Ravi pada seorang namja berkulit tan yang duduk di sampingnya.

Namja tan yang diketahui bernama N tersebut hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Setelahnya Ravi pergi meninggalkan N duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku panjang yang disediakan untuk para penunggu. Penunggu? Ya, sekarang Ravi dan N sedang menunggui Hongbin di salon untuk merubah warna rambutnya dari hitam menjadi cokelat hazelnut. Kenapa harus ditunggui? Bukannya Hongbin yang meminta N dan Ravi menunggui dirinya, namun Ravi yang memaksa untuk menungguinya, dengan alasan takut kehilangan Binnie-nya. Dan N, tentu saja ia dipaksa Ravi untuk menemaninya sekaligus untuk 'dititipi' saat ia harus meninggalkan Binnie untuk sekedar ke kamar mandi atau membeli minuman seperti saat ini.

N, Ravi, dan Hongbin adalah tiga serangkai yang hampir selalu bersama kapanpun dimanapun, awalnya mereka bertiga hanya bersahabat hingga pada hari vallentine tahun lalu Ravi menyatakan cintanya pada Hongbin, Hongbin yang sebenarnya juga sudah menyimpan rasa pun menerima cinta Ravi, menyisakan N yang selalu menjadi obat nyamuk.

Sekarang mari kita berkenalan lebih jauh dengan ketiganya.

Dimulai dari yang tertua, N. Nama lengkapnya adalah Cha Hakyeon, namun ia lebih senang dipanggil N saja. Anak dari seorang rapper bernama Cha Sunwoo atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Baro dan Lee Junghwan a.k.a Sandeul. Namja berkulit tan ini sangat amat cerewet dan bawel, ia juga suka sekali mengganggu orang-orang di sekitarnya, memiliki sifat keibuan dan berjiwa kepemimpinan yang tinggi.

Ravi, kekasih Hongbin yang sangan possesif serta overprotektif itu bernama lengkap Kim Wonshik, tapi selain orang tuanya tidak ada yang memanggilnya Wonshik, hampir semua teman-temannya memanggilnya Ravi atau Kim Ravi karena memang itu yang ia inginkan. Seorang rapper, composer, lyrics writer, dan juga dancer, bergabung di club dance yang sama dengan N. Ia adalah anak kedua dari pasangan Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai dan Do Kyungsoo, serta adik dari seorang pianis bernama Kim Minseok. Walaupun kedua orang tuanya bermata bulat entah mengapa mata Ravi tidak, membuatnya harus memakai eyeliner setiap waktu.

Terakhir, Hongbin, seseorang yang sudah diklaim Ravi sebagai 'miliknya' sehingga tidak boleh ada orang lain yang menyentuhnya. Tidak bisa pergi kemanapun tanpa Ravi. Anak tunggal dari aktor Lee Changsun a.k.a LeeJoon dan penyanyi seksi Kim Hyuna. Buah tentu saja jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya, karena appa-nya yang tampan serta eomma-nya yang cantik Hongbin tumbuh sebagai anak yang sangat 'good looking', bahkan Ravi menyebutnya 'my artwork'.

.

.

.

KRIIINGGG! KRIIINGGG!

Suara telepon membangunkan N dari tidur nyenyaknya, sambil berjalan menghampiri telepon yang terletak di sudut ruangan kamarnya N terus merutuki siapa orang yang menelponnya tengah malam seperti ini, mengganggu saja.

"Huft… Siapa sih, mengganggu saja, tidak tau apa kalau sekarang ini baru jam satu lebih lima menit."

Dengan malas-malasan ia mengangkat gagang telepon dan menempelkannya ke telinga.

"Yeoboseyo…."

"….."

Entah apa yang dibicarakan orang di seberang sana, namun kini N telah melebarkn matanya yang tadi baru setengah terbuka.

"Jinjja?"

"….."

"Eodi?"

"….."

"Araseo, aku kesana sekarang… Binnie… Binnie-ya!"

N segera mengembalikan gagang telepon ke posisi semula, menyambar jaketnya yang tergeletak di atas sofa, dan memakainya sambil berjalan cepat keluar rumah, sepertinya ada hal yang urgent saat ini.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain…

Hongbin berlari sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang, melihat apakah namja itu masih mengejarnya atau tidak, namun nyatanya orang itu masih mengejarnya, bahkan semakin dekat. Tadi memang namja manis berdimple itu sempat bersembunyi di bilik telepon dan menelpon sahabatnya – N – untuk meminta bantuan, namun belum selesai ia berbicara orang yang mengejarnya sudah kembali terlihat di persimpangan jalan, memaksanya untuk kembali berlari. Bisa saja memang ia tetap bersembunyi di bilik telepon itu, tapi bagaimana kalau orang itu mengetahui Hongbin bersembunyi disitu, malah dia akan terpojok dan tidak bisa lari kemana-mana bukan? Jadilah ia memutuskan untuk kembali berlari.

Kini Hongbin tengah berlari sekuat tenaga untuk memperbesar jarak antara dirinya dengan namja yang mengejarnya. Sungguh ia merasa sangat ketakutan saat ini.

BRUK!

Suara itu membuat Hongbin otomatis menoleh ke belakang, melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Namja – yang mengejarnya – itu terjatuh tersungkur dan merintih kesakitan.

"Aw… Argghh… Tolong…"

Hongbin terdiam di tempat, bimbang antara mau menolong namja tersebut atau lanjut berlari. Di satu sisi ia merasa iba dan ingin membantu, tapi di satu sisi ia juga takut. Bisa jadi kan namja itu hanya berpura-pura agar Hongbin berhenti?

Belum juga Hongbin memutuskan untuk terus berlari atau berbalik menolong namja itu, N – yang diteleponnya tadi – telah terlihat di ujung gang, namja berkulit tan itu terlihat panik.

"Binnie-ya! Ada apa? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya N memastikan sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Hongin yang masih berdiri di tempatnya semula.

"Gwenchana, hyung. Tapi, orang itu…" Hongbin menunjuk namja yang tengah tersungkur tadi.

N mengikuti arah pandang Hongbin, ia mengernyitkan kening sebelum akhirnya berhasil mengenali namja itu. "Kau… Ah… Jung Taekwoon?"

"Hyung… Kau kenal padanya?" tanya Hongbin bingung.

N mengangguk pasti, kemudian ia berjongkok di dekat namja yang tadi mengejar Hongbin tersebut. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Taekwoonnie?"

Namja itu mengangguk, kemudian dengan sedikit bantuan dari N ia bangkit dan pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan N dan Hongbin yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Binnie-ya, bagaimana kau bisa dikejar oleh Taekwoon?" N menuntuk penjelasan pada Hongbin mengenai peristiwa kejar-mengejar yang berakhir pada terjatuhnya namja bernama Taekwoon tersebut.

"Tadi aku sedang jalan-jalan sambil makan kentang balado yang aku beli sebelumnya, eh tiba-tiba dari belakang lelaki itu memanggil-manggil namaku dan berlari kearahku, aku menengok ke belakang dengan tetap berjalan, eh dia semakin cepat berlari, jadilah aku merasa dikejar dan berlari semakin cepat."

"Kau sendirian? Dimana namjachingumu yang mirip Larva itu?"

Hongbin menggeleng. "Mollayo. Aku memang sendirian dari tadi, hari ini Ravi ada urusan penting katanya. Oh ya, hyung, bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan namja itu?"

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, ia adalah namja paling cool sedunia. Kamu sih taunya cuma Ravi aja, gak pernah ngelirik yang lainnya. Dan tadi kalau kamu bilang dia panggil namamu, itu sesuatu yang langka, enggak semua orang bisa denger suaranya, dia itu pelit suara."

Hongbin hanya menggangguk tanda mengerti.

"Karena kau sudah mengganggu tidurku maka sekarang kau harus menggantinya."

"Dengan apa?"

"Traktir aku makan es krim."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, N segera menarik lengan Hongbin dan membawanya menuju ke sebuah restoran es krim di seberang jalan.

**TBC**

**.**

Ini baru prolog, akan masuk ke inti cerita di chap 1

.

.

.

Untuk fanfic saya sebelumnya, "WHY?" saya baru akan memikirkan lanjutannya mau dibuat gimana...

.

.

.

Review please ^^


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Seorang namja dengan wajah mirip tokoh kartun berwarna kuning yang biasa disebut Larva menjatuhkan dirinya ke sebuah sofabed berwarna coklat muda yang berada di ruang keluarga. Namja yang diketahui bernama Kim Ravi tersebut menyeka keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya.

"Wonshik-ah, keringatmu sangat bau, cepat mandi sana!" perintah Kyungsoo – eomma Ravi – yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Iya…" Dengan ogah-ogahan Ravi bangkit dan berjalan malas menuju ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

Lima menit kemudian ia keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan handuk berwarna hijau yang menutupi bagian pinggang hingga setengah pahanya.

"Ravi-ya! Darimana saja dirimu eoh? Membiarkan Binnie pergi sendirian malam-malam, biasanya kamu kan sangat overprotektif padanya," ocehan seorang Cha Hakyeon menyambutnya begitu ia menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku baru pulang latihan dance," jawab Ravi singkat, ia terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dengan namja yang berusia tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Alasan! Tadi Binnie hampir saja diculik orang, untung aku segera datang," Hakyeon sengaja mengerjai Ravi.

"Hah? Diculik? Gimana ceritanya?"

"Ceritanya panjaaaangg… Sudahlah, aku sudah ngantuk. Pulang dulu yaa… Annyeong…" Hakyeon melambaikan tangann pada Ravi yang masih terbengong dan menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya saat RaBin bertemu di kampus Ravi langsung menyerang namjachingunya itu dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Tentu saja karena berita nggak jelas dari Hakyeon semalam.

"Binnie chagi, tolong jelaskan pada namjachingumu yang tampan ini, apa yang terjadi semalam? Apa benar kamu hampir diculik orang?" tanya Ravi sambil menatap wajah Hongbin lekat.

Yang ditanya hanya mendengus pelan.

"Binnie, aku ini namjachingumu, kamu harus menceritakan semuanya dengan jelas, rinci, dan benar padaku…," desak Ravi.

Hongbin sebenarnya tidak ingin menceritakan kejadian tidak penting semalam pada Ravi karena ia tahu menceritakan kejadian itu hanya akan membuat Ravi semakin overprotective pada dirinya yang berarti Hongbin akan semakin sulit untuk bisa melakukan sesuatu kegiatan – apapun itu – tanpa ada Ravi di sampingnya. Selama ini Hongbin selalu meyakinkan namjachingunya kalau ia baik-baik saja walaupun mereka tidak selalu bersama, tapi kalau Hongbin tahu apa yang dialaminya semalam – walaupun kenyataannya bukan kejadian besar nan penting – bisa dipastikan Ravi tidak akan mempercayai dirinya dan mereka akan back to basic. Kemana-mana berdua seperti sepasang sepatu.

"Nan gwenchana, Ravi-ya…"

"Gojitmal!"

Hongbin menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya kasar. "Nde… Semalam aku dikejar salah seorang sunbae kita."

"Sunbae? Namja? Nugu?" Ravi membulatkan kedua mata kecilnya. Ia menuntut jawaban yang jelas sejelas jelasnya dari Hongbin.

"Molla. Kamu tau dari mana? Hakyeon hyung?"

Ravi mengangguk. "Siapa lagi?"

"Beneran kamu nggak tahu siapa namja yang ngejar kamu semalam? Terus kamu juga nggak tahu kenapa dia ngejar kamu?"

Hongbin mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"Hmmm…."

.

.

.

Hakyeon menendang kaleng kosong yang tergeletak di atas aspal. Namja cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. Kesal karena ia baru saja mengetahui sebuah fakta bahwa namja yang selama ini diincarnya – Jung Taekwoon – ternyata justru menyukai sahabatnya yang jelas-jelas sudah punya namjachingu. Tidak heran kemarin malam ia mendapati Taekwoon tengah mengejar-ngejar Hongbin lalu pergi begitu saja setelah dirinya datang dan hendak menolongnya.

Apa Taekwoon sebegitu kupernya sehingga tidak tahu kalau Hongbin sudah dicap sebagai milik Ravi seorang? Atau ia memang tipe orang yang tidak peduli dan pantang menyerah sehingga dengan yakin dan percaya dirinya ia mengejar Hongbin. Sepertinya Ravi perlu tahu ini…

Ani!

Ravi tidak boleh tahu tentang hal ini. Bisa-bisa Taekwoon babak belur dihajar Ravi, dan tentu saja Hakyeon tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Ia terlalu menyayangi Taekwoon dan tidak mau wajah tampan namja idamannya itu rusak karena hasil kerja tangan kekar Ravi.

Hakyeon sudah hampir melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kafetaria ketika melihat RaBin tengah duduk berduaan sambil saling menyuapi satu sama lain, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan memutar arah menuju ke taman kampus.

.

TBC

.

_mian, updatenya laaammmmaaaa banget..._

_aku sadar kok ._

_._

_Please give me your review for express update... _


End file.
